Alien's First Snow
by beloved-raven
Summary: Starfire Raven friendship. Starfire's first snow!StarXRob implied. one shot. r&r please


Aliens First Snow

Disclaimer: achoo!... sniff… still don't… achoooo!... own Teen… ACHOOOO!!... Titans, but have nice cold will share! (smiles hopefully at people as they run away).

Starfire Raven friendship no lovey, dovy, I am sorry to those who were hoping it was.

Words that are _italicized_ are thoughts.

It was Starfire's first real winter on Earth and it was a blizzard. It had been snowing non stop for two days now and the boys were happily playing video games. As Star watched her Robin beat the snot out of BB and Cy she realized that she had not seen her bestest friend in the entire world, Raven!

Star got up to go find her friend to see if she wanted to do…. whatever it is that girls do on earth while it is snowing. As Star walked up to Raven's room she heard something out of the ordinary, music. While music is not itself odd, the type of music was. Coming from Raven's room was Christmas songs!

When Star knocked on Raven's door the music stopped immediately. As Raven's door opened ever so slowly to allow Raven to peek out and see who was interrupting her she saw a very confused Starfire.

Raven opened her door fully to admit her best friend in the whole world, Starfire. "Hey Star, why aren't you with Robin and the others?" asked a bewildered Raven.

"Well friend Raven I was but I noticed that you were not with us and… Why are you dressed like that?" Star looked at Raven realizing that she was in a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt over a blue under-shirt with bright yellow socks, the socks being a gift from Star.

"Well I'm going outside to the roof to play in the snow," came the almost non-existent reply of the gothic teen.

"Really! Oh, Friend Raven may I join you?!" was the ecstatic question of the happy alien.

Raven looked at Starfire with overjoyed eyes, "Of course you can join me, I would not hold back the joy of snow from anyone!"

Star had never seen her friend so happy about anything in the time that she had known her, as a matter of fact, Star had never seen Raven allow herself to show any emotion about anything. But Star also knew the reason for this, showing emotion for Raven was a dangerous affair. _I wonder what's so different about this 'snow'._

Raven suddenly realized that Star was in her regular outfit, _she will freeze to death if she goes out like that_, she thought.

She looked Star over thinking if she had anything that might fit, "Star, what size are you?"

Star thought before she answered, "I believe I am a size one extra tall, why do you ask?"

"Well if you go outside like that you will freeze, and I was thinking if I had anything that might fit you and I believe that I do," as Raven said this she moved towards her closet and pulled out a huge box. As Star watched her friend dig in the box twice the size of Raven herself, she wondered why the short Azarathian would have anything other that short clothes, made for her petite body.

"Umm… Raven, not to be rude or anything but how would you have anything in my, umm… size? You are a bit smaller than I am."

"Well miss smarty pants before I acme here I live with a friend of mine out in the country, and she and her family were taller than you are and they sent me off with some overly huge Carhart overalls," was the reply to Starfire's question.

"Raven what is a… car heart? Is it a car part or something?"

"Nope, this is a Carhart," said Raven pulling out a pair of brown overalls. "Put it on over your clothes and see if it fits."

Star put it on and it fit next to perfect, it was just a bit bigger in the belly than Starfire was. Raven put on her coat and found both her and Star each a pair of gloves while Blue Christmas played in the background.

Soon both girls were headed up the stairs leading to the roof. Raven stepped out first and watched Star's first meeting with snow. Star's looked around in child like wonder. Everything was covered in soft white stuff. The soft white stuff was cold and falling from the sky lightly. Starfire watched Raven tilt her head back and open her mouth, so Star decided to mimic her.

Raven watched in wonder as Star got her first taste of the pure snow. Star looked to be in pure bliss. She started looking around and suddenly asked Raven, "What do we do now Raven?"

Raven walked over to the edge of the roof picked up a handful of snow made a ball and lobbed it at the unsuspecting Starfire.

As the snow ball hit Star in the face she wiped it off looked at Raven and repeated the movement Raven had to make the snow ball. To say the least it failed. Laughing Raven showed Starfire how to make her first good snow ball, and as soon as she did she got hit with it. A full out snow ball fight ensued the first two snow balls.

About three hours later both girls were exhausted. They had played like that for so long that both of the girl's gloved hands were wet with melted snow. It was about seven in the evening so they decided to go back to Ravens room to hang out.

When Star left Raven's room at nine she was happy that she got to spend the evening with her best friend. After warming up the girls wrapped the presents that Raven had bought for the boys and made a list of thing for Star to buy for the boys for Christmas. To say the least the young alien girl was happy, she had especially love her first snow ever.

The End

So what did ya'll think huh? It snowed last night and was the inspiration for this story.

PS I am a country girl, don't make fun of me mentioning Carhart… or do but do it in good health.


End file.
